james dickson book 1
by xydera
Summary: this is a story i created


I was sitting in on my thrown in when suddenly Hades broke in (literally) he yelled, "I banish you from mt. Olympus!" "You can't do that!" I yelled back "try me" "well then, where are you going to send me?" I asked "just a place where you will meet some kids!" And Hades left laughing and my vision went black

I woke up on a bed, at first I had no idea where I was, then I realised I was at the camp where demigods went to survive what was it called? Camp demigod? No camp half-blood I hadn't been to camp for years like a thousand. Just then the prettiest girl I had ever seen walked into the room "hi my name is James Dickson son of Athena" I explained" what is yours?" " My name is Lucy Prick son daughter of Zeus"" Lucy explained. After that I realised I had the looks of a god

Then suddenly, the camps borders made an explosion. Lucy and I ran to the borders and what we saw was horrible.

There was a Lamina at the borders, it attacked once more and this time it broke through I attacked while the rest of the camp just stared. Then suddenly it ate me, it was slimy and disgusting, but I only had the power to get out when I heard Lucy yell "oh no I did not get to ask how old he was!" I heard the whole camp laugh then remember there was a monster, but I had the power to break free. I used all my power and stabbed the monster so hard it broke through the monster's skin and I was free and the monster was sent to tartarous. Lucy yelled "James, look out." I turned around and stabbed two more lamina they were also sent to Tartarus." Wow that was amazing" I heard Lucy say then three more lamia came Lucy tried to help but got hurt so I finished them off. Lucy started to walk off but she turned back once and winked at me. I tried to go after her but, and then the whole camp came to greet me. Then Chiron came to greet me "Chiron" I whispered "yes" "don't tell them I used to be a god! Please" I pleaded "what happened?" Chiron asked "I'll tell you at the big house tomorrow, okay?" "Sure jams"

I went back to my cabin and Lucy was sitting on my bed "hi" Lucy mumbled "Lucy?" I asked " yes, James?" She asked back "do you like me?" I asked "yes James I do." She replied, and then I hugged her. But I knew I wanted more then friendship.

The next day Lucy and I were training, as in sword training and Kate walked over "James can you help me train?" She asked before I could answer Lucy told me she would be back later. "Great!" Kate shouted she grabbed her sword and attacked I deflected with ease then She attacked with multiple attacks she jumped back and heard Lucy's footsteps, she threw her sword at me and I tried to deflect the sword but it knocked the sword out of my hand.

Then she hugged me and when Lucy saw me Kate hugged harder, Lucy ran off I kicked Kate in the shin and ran after Lucy.

Lucy ran into her cabin and tried to shut the door but I blocked it with my foot "Lucy, wait, Lucy I need to talk to you" "What do you want?" Lucy demanded " Lucy please listen to me" I pleaded "please" "fine" Lucy gave in, and I told her the whole thing "I am so sorry" I told her for the millionth time" and I forgive you" Lucy said "I...I love y...you l...Lucy" I stammered "I love you too James" she whispered" but be careful, there are a lot of pretty girls at camp, and I don't want you to cheat on me" "I won't" I promised but of course one week later I almost did.

I was under the tree with Lucy. When a new girl came over with Chiron, "James, I want you to show stephanic around" "sure Chiron!" I had an annoyed look on my face but this girl was my daughter, I wanted to show her around

As me and Stephanic walked around I got a lot of stares from boys thinking I had scored an Aphrodite child

"So who is your godly parent?" I asked

"James the god of speed, brains, strength, agilitity,

Stamina, stunts, hand-to-hand combat, karate, heroes and assassination! I didn't claim her so who did? I thought. Then I realised she was drooling over me. She leaned closer, "Stop" I said "Why?" She whined "Because I am your dad!"

"No way!" Lucy said (she was the only one who knew I was a god)"I know right!" "So how did she react?"

_XxFlashbackxx_

"I...I don't understand" "What is your last name?"Dickson" "Same as mine" "So you're my dad" "Yeah see" I had not tried my godly powers except for showing Lucy and that was barely anything, but it was worth a shot I grew to fifteen feet tall. Then I shrank back teleported behind her and pointed my knife at her neck "Ok so you're my dad!" She yelled

Obviously not wanting to die. "Why would I kill my daughter?"" I don't know?" She shrugged

_XxEndOfFlashbackxx_

"That is so cool and weird". Lucy whispered "I know right" "now we have to tell Zeus need to become a god again" "I already know" A voice Boomed.


End file.
